Spider-Man vs Monkey D. Luffy
Spidey vs luffy 1.png Spidey vs Luffy.png|A1M2O3U4R5 Spider-Man vs Monkey D. Luffy.PNG|ZDogg Description Comic Books and Manga have many icons, but these two bright-eyed, energetic young heroes are almost unrivaled in their popularity! Granted powers after a freak accident, these two use their super powers for good, but will the spider or the pirate win out in the end? Intro Wiz: Sometimes all it takes to inspire the masses is a young, bright eyed teen fighting for the good of the people. Boomstick: Of course, there might be a horrible, life-changing accident thrown in there too. Like the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! Wiz: And the young pirate, Monkey D. Luffy. Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. ' Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win… A Death Battle. Spider Man Wiz: Superheroes can come from many places. Other realms, laboratories, the very ocean itself. But sometimes, what the people need most isn’t a god or a super soldier, but a kid. '''Boomstick: Meet Peter Parker, the wimpy nerd no one liked. Funny how skinny he is considering how many knuckle sandwiches he eats. ' Wiz: Awkward and clumsy, Peter struggled to find his place in the world. Sure, he was practically a prodigal genius, but the constant put-downs from his peers served as a constant reminder of his mediocrity. '''Boomstick: That is, until one day it all changed. It all started a spider bite did what it did. It attached itself to his wrist, sharing the power that it hid. Now he’s got superpowers! Wiz: Indeed, he’s no ordinary kid. The mutated spider granted Parker a plethora of new abilities, such as super human strength, speed, durability, the ability to climb walls and of course, his trademark Spider-Sense. Boomstick: The Spider-Sense is easily Peter’s most useful ability. With it, he gains a precognitive alert to danger right before it actually hits him. Wiz: Right. The Spider-Sense acts a kind of ‘separate awareness’; that is to say, Peter doesn’t actually control the sense, but rather reacts to it. This means that while he will always be alerted to danger before it strikes, he may not always have the time or the mind to avoid it. Boomstick: Like that time he got shot out of the air by a taser? Wiz: Not quite. We uh, don’t talk about that movie. Anyway, the Spider-Sense is far from Peter’s only attribute in battle. Boomstick: He carries his self-crafted web shooters, which contain special fluid that solidifies mid-air. See, I WOULD make a jizz joke but I already did that. Wiz: I’m surprised you’re not even gonna bother making another one. That’s strangely unlike you, Boomstick. Boomstick: Please wiz, ONE of us has to be the mature one here. Wiz: Hey, I- Boomstick: Anyway, Spidey’s web shooters are ridiculously strong. For something this kid made in his spare time, that is. I mean, these things are strong enough to restrain the freaking HULK! Wiz: Right. Spider-Man’s webbings are made of a compact-forming fluid that solidifies upon contact. These webs can be pressurized to act as concussive shots, strong enough to knock people out cold. Boomstick: Clearly it wasn’t enough to be able to knock people the fuck out from afar. Peter added various upgrades to his webbing in order to combat electricity, intense heat, and more. Wiz: These webs may be incredibly durable, but they do run on a limit. Since Peter doesn’t actually create his fluid naturally- Boomstick: Unlike a real spider, which shoots out of its butt! Wiz: As I was saying, Peter needs to stay alert and aware of his web cartridges, as he can run out and leave himself in a disadvantageous situation. Boomstick: Yeah, that was kinda a problem in his early years, but now he’s packing multiple spare refills on his waist and in his web-shooter itself. I guess he did learn something from Batman after all? Wiz: Of course, Peter doesn’t just rely on his webs in battle. His physical strength is far, FAR beyond that of even a super soldier. Boomstick: Even at a relatively young age, Peter could lift up entire cars, trucks, hell he could even hold back a fucking train with the help of his webbing. Wiz: Once matured, Peter’s astronomical strength and durability only grew. He survived a survived a building falling on him on multiple occasions, eventually to the point where he would no longer be phased by it. Boomstick: You think that’s impressive? How about the fact that he constantly survives building-size explosions while being in the center of the blast? Or the time when he tanked a human-vaporizing bomb with no more than a couple scratches? Wiz: Indeed, Peter’s physique is so abnormal that he doesn’t even register punches from heavy-weight boxers. Not to mention his insane physical attributes, such as his stamina and healing factor. Boomstick: He can hold his breath for twenty whole minutes, shrug off a full dose of tranquilizer, and can heal from almost any poison in a matter of minutes. Wiz: He’s not just immune to just about everything, but also amazingly fast. He can react to speedsters like Quicksilver and Speed Demon with relative ease, effortlessly speedblitz the Hulk, and can cover multiple city blocks in a matter of seconds. ' Boomstick: And of course, bullets are practically nothing to this guy. Even bombs and lasers almost never tag him.' Wiz: HOWEVER, even though Peter is astoundingly strong, I’m personally fond of his intellectual capabilities the most. Boomstick: Wait, he’s STILL a nerd? Wiz: Yes! Despite having such extreme physique, Peter never really took advantage of it and stayed true to himself. This has led to Peter being one of the most intelligent people in the Marvel world. ' Boomstick: Of course, he’s no Reed Richards or anything, but he is still stupidly smart. He was able to almost instantly figure out how to operate alien technology, has extensive martial arts knowledge, and is a master of making life-saving strategies on the fly.' Wiz: Which happen more often than you might think, considering how absurdly powerful Spider-Man may seem. Boomstick: While Peter is amazing, he isn’t without his faults. He is far above a regular human, but ultimately, IS still a human. One good bullet to the brain will take him out like anyone else, and while he has a unique fighting style, he isn’t a master of martial arts, so he can be topped in that regard. ''' Wiz: He is also inherently vulnerable to the ethyl chloride pesticide, which is basically his Kryptonite. Not only that, but his Spider-Sense isn’t always a guaranteed evasion technique, and some villains like the Green Goblin have developed special formulas to nullify the Spider-Sense. '''Boomstick: Kinda makes you wonder why some bums like the Sinister Six can do that, but Thanos and Ultron can’t figure it out. Wiz: Still, Peter Parker is one of the worlds’ most well-known heroes for good reason. No matter the threat, the Spectacular Spider-Man will be there to save the day. Boomstick: Just another day for your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. ''' Peter Parker: “When you can do the things I can… but you don’t. And THEN the bad things happen? They happen because of you.” Monkey D. Luffy Wiz: The sea. Home to ferocious beasts, unspoken treasure, and of course, seafaring pirates whose only goal is to harness that treasure. '''Boomstick: Though some pirates have badass eyepatches, or hooks for hands, not all of them start out so sweet. Wiz: Enter Monkey D. Luffy, a child of seven years old. It was a seemingly ordinary day for him, until the pirate gang lead by Shanks- Boomstick: You know, the guy with one arm who fought Dunban? That one! (Go check it out…) Wiz: Luffy was immediately impressed by the pirates. Their attitude, their comradery, all struck a chord with the child so much he focused all his efforts on joining the gang. Boomstick: Luffy was SO obsessed, he stabbed his fucking eye out! This seven year old child did THIS to himself? I don’t think he’s fit for a normal life, like, at ALL. Kid’s got some insane issues. ''' Wiz: Well, you’re right that a normal life wasn’t for Luffy. He never stopped harassing Shanks, even when a rival band of pirates arrived to plunder town. '''Boomstick: Gotta give the kid props, he did try to help. Wiz: True, and his involvement did ultimately lead to his accidental consumption of the Gum-Gum fruit. Boomstick: The what-now? Wiz: The Gum-Gum fruit, a special, exotic fruit that mutates its host upon digestion and attributes a rubbery physique to the target. Boomstick: Uh…. Wiz: It makes his body stretch-y. Boomstick: Ohhh, that makes more sense. Wiz: Initially, this mutation seemed to be a major set-back, as it effectively rendered Luffy unable to swim and thus was a huge strike against his potential to be a pirate. However, Shanks finally recognized Luffy’s potential and left him with his straw hat as a sign of what he could be. Boomstick: Heartwarming as it may be, it was quite a while until Luffy became someone equal of Shanks’ respect. Wiz: Though it took many, many years along with a TON of filler, Luffy eventually began to form his own pirate crew and harnessed his unique powers. Boomstick: This kid is insane. He can basically effortlessly lift boulders, push apart buildings, and shatter steel with his hands. Wiz: Luffy’s strength may be partially due to his unique physique, but much of his physical strength is due to his unorthodox training methods. Boomstick: Which are about as bullshit as Saitama’s, but this is anime after all. Wiz: Luffy is not only strong, but abnormally fast and durable as well. He is capable of avoiding point-blank explosions, can avoid cannonball and bullets with ease, and can consistently keep up with faster opponents. In addition, he can dodge laser beams, tag speedsters, and block multiple lightning-fast strikes with ease. Boomstick: This pirate is tough, too. He can survive basically anything that would kill a normal human just by virtue of being a rubber-man-thing. He’s been hurled into houses and shrugged it off, has been entirely squashed by a giant, and even survived being IMPALED. For fucks sake, his stomach was once shanked and he was hurled through a concrete wall, all across a city, landed in a building, and STILL walked it off. ''' Wiz: Luffy is an acute martial artist, having trained in many strange methods to hone his physical and martial skills. He can contend with enemies on the level of Shanks and Blackbeard, and has assumedly been training ever since he set out to be a pirate. '''Boomstick: This kid is impressive, but it doesn’t stop there! Oh, no, Luffy is anime character, so he HAS to have a badass transformation! Wiz: Well, not quite a transformation, but he does have various Gear forms. These Gears alter and drastically increase his physical powers as a result of Luffy’s mastery over his body. Boomstick: His first Gear, Gear erm… Second, works by pumping even more blood from his legs to create an extreme heartbeat rate. ''' Wiz: This makes him far stronger than his base form, due to the added adrenaline pumping. He is ONLY able to achieve this form due to his rubbery body, thereby not overworking or flat-out bursting his veins. '''Boomstick: In Gear Second, Luffy can channel his energy into one part of his body for extra power. While most people would probably use this to punch, or kick, I can think of a few… different applications. Wiz: That’s quite enough from you. Although the Gear Second is basically a steroid for Luffy, it does drastically harm his health and stamina as a drawback. Boomstick: It’s a good thing he’s got Gear Third, too! This form literally pumps air into his bones, somehow making them stronger. Wiz: Well, as bullshit as that is, it does inflate his limbs to a large size and much larger mass. Although he has trained this form to compact and dissipate the air throughout his bones in order to retain mass whilst utilizing a smaller form. Boomstick: Uh… Wiz: Think of it like you’re using a baseball bat. It’s heavy, and is a bit hefty, but hits hard. Now imagine a bullet. It hits harder, faster, and is smaller, so harder to avoid as well. Boomstick: Ohhhh, guns! Now everything makes sense! Wiz: And THEN there’s the Haki, an almost mystical-like force that allows very few people to access a special power. Boomstick: I remember this! It’s like the force, right? Wiz: Not quite. Though he didn’t know how to utilize the Haki at first, Luffy turned out to be a natural at learning its powers and eventually became a proficient user in no time at all. Boomstick: He’s got the Haw… how…. Shokoo… Wiz: Haoshaku Haki. Boomstick: Right, that! The Haoshoku Haki is a powerful force… thing that can knock out lesser-beings with just a glare. Or hell, just by Luffy BEING there. Wiz: This Haki is particularly useful against large groups of people, like the time he knocked out 50,000 men all at once. Boomstick: He’s also got Kenbunshoku Haki, which lets him predict his opponent’s next moves. This has helped him dodge point-blank bullets, lasers, and more. He can track down people with this Haki as well, and even gauge his enemies’ power at just a glance. Wiz: Luffy’s final Haki is the Busoshoku Haki, which amplifies his strength even FURTHER. With this Haki, he can knock out a Kraken with one punch, while in his weakened state in water. ' Boomstick: Not just that, but he knocked away a Logia with little trouble as well. You know, the guys who can destroy islands?' Wiz: Of course, Luffy has his own personal techniques as well. His Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol is a powerful punch that assumedly is comparable to a pistol firing. Boomstick: He’s also got the Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk, a punch that usually works with his Busoshoku Haki to ignite in flames and obliterate foes. Wiz: That said, Luffy may be a powerful pirate but isn’t invulnerable. Boomstick: He is still naturally weak to water, and too much exposure to it basically renders him useless. Wiz: His fighting style is tried-and-true, but he’s no martial arts master by any means; while he is an expert in combat, outside, he’s not really smart… at all. Boomstick: Yeah, he’s not an idiot by any means, but he’s definitely not on the bright side. He’s much more of an on-hands guy rather than a strategist. Wiz: And of course, his Gears severely weaken his stamina and health, making him vulnerable should his opponent survive his onslaught. Boomstick: Still, Luffy is one hell of a pirate and one of Japan’s most iconic heroes for good reason. ''' preparing an attack Luffy: “GOMU GOMU NO RED HAWK!” Interlude spidey luffy set.png Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let’s end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It’s time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!! Pre-Fight ALERT ALERT “ALL GUARDS ON HAND. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. REPEAT; THIS IS NOT A DRILL.” The blazing sirens of the Raft tore through the busy streets of New York with unending persistency. The guards would leave their stations to attend to whatever breakout of the week this was, but every hero in New York knew they wouldn’t get the job done. Deep down, even the Raft guards knew this. This was just a normal day for the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. He threw himself out of his raggedy bed and onto a crusty pizza box. His face, shrouded partially by his mask, revealed the half-awake, groggy hero still waking up from a night of vigilantism. He stood, kicking away the cardboard and began to take off his suit. At least, until he heard the sirens. Peter Parker let loose a sigh. “I’d better get going.” Peter thought to himself. “I’d like to think Daredevil or Iron Fist would take that, but no one except me bothers with the Raft.” He groaned and grabbed a deodorant stick and began to apply it. He blinked again, still waking up slowly. At the heart of the chaotic sirens, countless supervillains and prisoners fled from their cells, stamping down the poor guards with a complete lack of regard. In the rear of the Raft’s central prison ring, a boy stood, confused and agitated. “Hey! I said I wanted a fight! Why are you all leaving!?” He yelled. He bore a straw hat upon his head, and wore only shorts and an open red shirt. He had arrived here from the sea, somehow landing in the hull of the Raft. He had been promised a land of powerful opponents to fight, and excitedly set sail to the mysterious location. However, once he arrived at the Raft and freed the countless villains from their cells, none of them bothered to stick around. The boy puffed and whined to whoever would listen, until a certain webslinger arrived. “Hey kid, what do you think you’re doing here? Let’s get you out of he-“ Spider-Man appeared from the wall, searching for survivors to save before combating the escaped super-villains. He reached his hand out as a sign of peace to the boy, but quickly leapt back from his perch and landed on the floor. Less than seconds after his evasion, Luffy’s fist stretched and smashed a hole in the wall. “Woah kid, I’m not here to hurt you. Let’s just uh… put the fist down and come with me?” Peter awkwardly jumbled his appeal to the kid. “First off, I’m not a kid. I’m a pirate!” Luffy proudly proclaimed. “And second, you are going to be my first step to becoming the strongest in this world!” “Huh, you sound like someone I know. You don’t happen to turn green and get really angry, do you?” Peter poked. Of course, Luffy had no idea what Peter referred to, but took it as an insult regardless. “Get ready!” Luffy yelled. “You’re going down!” “Gosh, kids these days…” Spider-Man quipped. He leaned forward, assuming his battle stance. FIGHT! (Cue Pursuit: Cornered) Luffy hurled his fist, stretching his appendage meters across the room, though ultimately missing the speedy spider. “Watch where you put those fists kid, someone might get hurt!” Spidey warned. The young Straw Hat pirate launched his other arm toward the Web-Slinger, yet ended up short of reaching his target once more. Spider-Man dashed forward, launching himself off the ground with a thrust of his arm. He was like a human slingshot, hurling himself through the air. He twisted his body, turning to his side and delivering a drop-kick directly into Luffy’s ribs. The impact nudged the outlaw a bit, but Luffy seemed otherwise unaffected. “It’ll take more than that to beat me!” Luffy taunted. He grabbed Spider-Man from the floor, and smashed him into a nearby wall. The steel structure bent around Peter’s body, though the costume sustained a few punctures here and there. Luffy hurled the spider into the roof. The force of the throw hurled Spidey back down, right into Luffy’s follow-up. “GOMU GOMU NO JET PISTOL!” The young pirate threw his fist forward, bolting through the air and slamming into Spider-Man’s arm. Peter rocketed through the air, and landed in an open prison cell. Luffy cracked his knuckles, then began to walk toward the cell. He adjusted his hat, and readied his fist. “GOMU GOMU NO…” Music Suddenly, a pair of hands popped out of the cell wall. “Don’t do it!” A voice cried. Luffy, confused by the strange tactic, stopped his approach. “That’s more like it!” Peter gestured his hands to a thumbs-up, further confusing the pirate. As quickly as he had arrived, Spider-Man bolted out of the cell and slammed his fist into Luffy’s face. (Cue The Valedictory Elegy) The punch smashed Luffy’s cheek into a wide smear, but did not seemingly do anything. Peter felt his hand squish his face, which shouldn’t have happened; he always held back, in fear of actually killing the villains he faced. So why did this restricted blow seemingly do so much damage, and why did the pirate apparently feel no pain? One thing immediately came to mind; Reed Richards. Peter flipped back, retaining his stance but not following his assault. Luffy quickly recovered from the blow, Peter immediately retaliated, aiming his wrists toward the pirate and launching a double shot of web fluid. The condensed liquid hurdled through the air, splatting itself onto Luffy’s skin. Immediately, the first shot expanded and hardened itself on Luffy’s body, spreading out and encasing the pirate in a prison of webbing. Spider-Man stood, casually. “Well, this was fun, but I really gotta get going, you know… stopping evil and whatnot.” Peter turned and shot a web from which to swing from, when he heard a loud grunting from behind. “GYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Luffy roared. His muscles strained and tugged on the webbing, though the struggle was futile. As the Straw Hat Pirate grunted and roared, his body began to heat up and ignite. “Ha! Now you don’t stand a chance!” Spidey’s foe boasted. Like a candle melting wax, the webbing began to liquefy and slush off of Luffy’s body. Once freed, the apprentice of Shanks began to twitch all about his person, as though invigorated by a steroid. (Cue Gear Second) With a mighty roar, Luffy snapped apart his restraints and proclaimed, “GEAR SECOND!” With a blazing fist, Luffy charged forward. The vacuum of his fist sucking in air, the ground beneath Luffy’s fist burst with the force of a bomb. Spider-Man leapt away, narrowly evading every small and large steel shrapnel alike. Knowing full well that he probably couldn’t land a hit on the speedy spider, Luffy’s little brain began formulating a plan. Though it was uncharacteristic of Luffy to display such craftiness, admittedly, his ‘strategy’ didn’t actually involve a whole lot of intelligence. Extending his arms out and smashing into the steely roof of the Raft, his fists planted down like anchors in the ocean. With a mighty tug, Luffy heaved his arms to the side whilst gripping the bodies of iron. Peter watched in amazement the abilities this kid could wield. Thinking back, Peter recalled himself being just as wide-eyed and eager as the pirate that spun before him. In a way, he figured, they weren’t so different at one point. As Luffy began to pick up speed, his body twirling around, his arms created a suction, sucking in loose debris and twisting around large chunks of steel. As Monkey gained more speed, the steel hammers began to launch crooked, bent iron projectiles all around him. At the same time, Luffy’s arms created a hurricane, reaching out far ahead of his body and encircling his vicinity. Luffy felt himself lose control of his warpath, and the pseudo tornado began to whisk him away on its own direction. As it turned out, it was… completely opposite of Spider-Man. “AAAAAAAAAH! NO! NOT THIS WAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!” Luffy cried. As the pirate floundered around helplessly, Peter watched in amusement. His hands met his head, and his eyebrows arched. Though he would have liked to watch the boy spin off the building and plummet to the ocean, Peter knew this was no way to end a fight. He launched his web, which instantly snapped onto Luffy’s flailing limbs. As soon as the web attached itself, Peter felt the force of Luffy’s spin yank him forward. If he were a normal human, he surely would have been swept up and hurled into the distance. Spider-Man was no normal person. Planting his feet into the roof, locking his arms and grip on the webbing. Though the integrity of the rope was certainly tested, it passed with flying colors. Luffy’s hurricane spin halted, dropping tons of debris and metal to the floor and leaving his arms elongated and floppy. “See ya later!” Peter remarked, before tugging on the web and hurling Luffy the opposite direction, directly in front of the buildings’ maximum security doors. By now the sirens had ceased to blare, and surely the Avengers had sprung into action to contain the outbreak of villainy. CRASSSSSSSH! (Cue Zinnia Battle) Luffy handed, cracking the gravel beneath him and disorienting the pirate for a brief second. Regaining his senses, Luffy returned his arms to their ‘natural’ form. With a deep breath, Luffy sighed and grit his teeth. “How can I possibly beat this guy? I can’t even touch him…” “…So I’ll make sure he can’t touch me, either!” The straw hat wielder concluded. Standing up, Luffy focused his Haki, awakening the unique energy in him. Where his Gear Second had admittedly been wasted, surely his Kenbunshoku Haki would succeed. Eyes shut, the boy listened to nothingness, opening his mind to the answers his Haki would provide. Perfectly on que, Luffy raised his fist, turning around and slammed it into the jaw of the Spider, who had anticipated a successful sneak attack. “GAAck!” Peter grunted. He felt his jaw crack, which was quite a common injury among his more powerful foes. The fist packed a far stronger punch than Peter had predicted; he had taken quite a few punches in his time, and this was certainly not the strength of someone to be underestimated. Spider-Man flipped mid-air, resetting his footing and planning a next attack. Had Luffy just gotten lucky with that blow? Or was there more to be revealed? He couldn’t say for sure, but knew he still held one advantage: speed. The human spider bolted forward, his fist slicing the wind and packing the force of a mobile wrecking ball. And yet, despite the force and speed behind his effort, Luffy seemingly knew exactly what Peter was delivering and preemptively intercepted the fist with his own. Peter’s fist and Luffy’s collided; the shockwaves pulsated and spread throughout Luffy’s rubbery body, and the biology of his skin seemingly absorbed the blow. Peter was not so lucky. Spider-Man stumbled back, feeling his arm bones’ crack and his back eviscerate from the bumps and debris by the Raft. Peter landed in a nearby street, his costume beginning to show the usual wear and tear. As usual, Peter had gotten himself into something without thinking first. “Damn, me.” Peter thought to himself. “Now even the kids are kicking your ass. Whatever happened to the guy who beat down Firelord?” Luffy approached Peter, at a pace befitting of someone who had already reigned supreme over their adversaries. Spidey willed himself up, throwing his fist back at the boy, hoping to catch him off-guard. Alas, Luffy felt the blow coming even before Peter had decided to hurl it, and reacted accordingly. Readying his fist, the pirate aimed and then lifted his knuckles skyward, slamming into Peter’s chest and launching him vertically. The clearness of the air always worked wonders for Peter. If there was one thing he could take, it was a beating, but nothing cleared his mind as well as the sensation of fresh oxygen. Even through his mask, Peter felt his mind return and focus. (Cue Uncontrollable) “Alright, fun times over.” Spider-Man ominously declared. Flipping himself around, Peter tucked his legs in and took aim at Luffy, launching his webbing. Of course, the webbing missed its’ target, but the Haki was only so good at predicting attacks. And if anyone would figure out a counter to a ‘spider-sense’, it was Peter. As expected, Luffy, evaded the webs with ease. Grasping the webs and tossing himself forward, Spider-Man rocketed through the air as though he were a human cannonball. The pirate was initially satisfied with his evasion, only to realize his error mere seconds before Peter’s legs planted themselves in Luffy’s face. “FROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!” The air struggled to keep up with Luffy’s velocity as he uncontrollably spiraled into a nearby building. Shaking the very infrastructure itself, Luffy was assaulted by falling debris and an antique bowling ball. The young pirate felt his Haki waver, and knew he had been figured out. “G-gggh… I must win!” Luffy grunted. Feeling his blood pump harder, Luffy embraced his next form with a high-pitched roar. “GEAR THIRD!” The transformation emitted a shockwave of blazing energy, blasting away nearby debris. Peter landed by the building entrance, his mask seemingly silhouetted entirely by the darkness of the now-evacuated building. The two heroes charged at each other, Luffy’s fist flaming. The bullet-like fist narrowly missed Peter’s face by less than an inch, allowing the Spider to roll behind his adversary and deliver a spinning aerial roundhouse. Luffy’s fists emblazed a scrap of fabric, spreading the flames about the building. Luffy stood, facing Peter’s blows head-on. Each one strong enough to snap a man’s neck, but not so much a man of rubber. Though Peter could have wailed on Luffy all day, a flaming wood support ended that confrontation immediately. Peter leapt back, safe from harm, while Luffy opted to smash the wood into pieces. Now in total combustion, Peter focused his strength and yelled, “MAXIMUM SPIDER!” As he blitzed around the room toward Luffy, his foe, too, prepared his strike. The straw hat pirate breathed in, channeling his Busoshoku Haki. Now, seconds before impact, Luffy screeched, “GOMU GOMU NO RED HAWK!” Time could have slowed to a halt as the two heroes bolted at once. Spider-Man’s fist and Luffy’s rematched, releasing head-smashing soundwaves and an impact powerful enough to vaporize a lesser creature. The confrontation’s loser was Peter. The Gomu Gomu attack effortlessly overpowered Peter, initiating a combustion and explosion far beyond that which Peter could muster. Spider-Man felt his body go paper-weight, smashing through the nearby buildings as though they, too, were constructed of paper. It wasn’t until he landed in a store across the street that Peter finally halted his flight and crashed into a front desk. As Spider-Man’s head slammed the counter, he felt his eyesight flicker with blackness. Meanwhile, Luffy’s trump cards had finally reared their ugly recoil. The blast emitted by his fists had entirely leveled the building, bringing it all down on the singular pirate. Were that not enough, Luffy felt his stamina and heart quickly dissipating in strength. Even if he wasn’t buried beneath layers of debris, he doubted he could lift so much as a finger. Peter forced his legs to move, though his right arm still refused to work again. Luffy, too, could barely muster the energy to stand, but managed to crawl out of the debris. The two stared, now finally acknowledging the powers they had contained for so long. Indeed, if the two had demonstrated this much power all the time, they might have been held in higher regard among their peers. (Cue Thorn in You) Luffy could only hope Peter was as exhausted as he was, and forced himself to stand. Raising his arms, he hurled them behind himself, gripping a firmly planted rock. Spider-Man analyzed the situation; there was only one hope at defeating a foe with such physical abnormalities. Rather than launch webs at his own rock and counter Luffy’s assault, he instead webbed Luffy’s hands to the rock, and leapt back. As both combatants forced themselves into the roles of human slingshots, the air seemed to get thinner and thinner. Monkey D. Luffy released his grip first, launching his body like a missile toward Spidey, who did the same. Here, within a matter of miliseconds, Peter twisted his body around Luffy, evading his blow. Spider-Man let go of his webs, landing behind the rocks the pirate was essentially glued to. And as he must, Luffy’s arms coiled him back uncontrollably. Peter launched himself up, back flipping as Luffy’s body approached. Spider-Man’s foot chopped down, completing the backward-scissor kick and striking Luffy’s throat. The impact would have demolished any other windpipe, but Luffy’s narrowly slid around his stretchy skin. Still, the blow forced Luffy down, and cut off Luffy’s air intake for a span of seconds. Suffering from the exhaustion of recoil, Peter plummeted beside his rival. “Heggggh……… Huggggggggghffff….” Peter huffed, barely able to maintain a steady breath. Beside him, Luffy’s mind raced, struggling to figure out how to free himself from the manmade shackles. As Peter stumbled to his feet, Monkey closed his eyes, focusing his energy into his final Haki. “Alright, time to… finish thi-“ Spider-Man’s words suddenly cut off, followed by his body slumping to the rocky gravel. Luffy opened his eyes, gazing upon the unconscious spider. His Haki had worked, but there still remained the problem of the webs. Though he could barely muster his strength, and assuredly not his Gear Third, the boy managed to activate his Gear Second. (Cue Throw it all Away) “Ggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr……” Luffy growled. His body began to steam once more, though his physique was far lesser than he was to start. Still, his will was indominable. Though he couldn’t hope to break the webbing, he COULD pull the boulders. With all his might, Monkey D. Luffy tugged and groaned as his thin appendages towed the two-ton boulders out of their burial spot. At last, Luffy’s limbs overcame the overwhelming weight and slung the dirty gray rocks. As Luffy heaved himself up, Spider-Man rose as well, though considerably more groggy. With one final push, the Straw Hat pirate, Luffy, swung his extended arms from behind him, still bound to the boulders, and brought them in front of him at blistering acceleration. Peter had no time to think. His Spider-Sense screeched endlessly; were his body as active as his sense, he may had evaded the double-sided assault. As it was, Parker was simply too exhausted to will himself forward any longer. In less than a blink of an eye, Spider-Man’s head met the two slags of minerals. Instantly, the rocks shattered Peter’s skull into micro-chunks of bone. Releasing the pouches of blood upon the two spheres, blood splattered over the vicinity and stained itself on Luffy’s hat. Music Spider-Man’s body toppled to the ground, lifeless. The stained blood painted a grotesque picture in the streets of New York. A city which had for so long turned a blind eye to the crimes committed in its very being, now bore witness to the untimely end of its greatest guardian. Indeed, although the authorities never found the murderer, the never-sleeping city continues to grieve the web-slingers demise. Hero for Hire, Avenger, X-Man, it mattered not; every superhero attended the funeral of Peter Parker. And J. Jonah Jameson? While his closest partners would have never expected it, even he dedicated the entire paper to the life of the hero that had saved his life countless times. As for Luffy? That day, the pirate learned that he wasn’t the strongest, and quite frankly, wasn’t even close. Though he would wish with all his might to be able to stay and train, he knew that far stronger allies of the Spider would have no trouble eliminating him. With sorrow in his heart for the life he took, as well as the training he had been denied, Luffy set sail back to his world, the straw hat still stained with the blood of Spider-Man. K.O.! Results (Cue One Piece Theme) Boomstick: Holy fuck, that’s actually depressing. Wiz: Spider-Man put up one hell of a fight, but ultimately the gap in power between the two was too much for him to overcome. Boomstick: Right. While Peter’s Spider-Sense gave him the edge in speed, Luffy was no slouch in it either, and even had his own version which could counter Peter’s. Wiz: Peter Parker was durable, and could take a hell of a beating, but Luffy’s power output is far beyond that which Peter usually deals with. Boomstick: Don’t get us wrong, Peter is extremely durable for a human, but he’s struggled to defeat foes such as Venom and Kraven, and Luffy is way stronger than both of them combined. Wiz: And, while Peter may have been far more intelligent, Luffy’s mind is almost completely dedicated to battle, and his improvised strategies would likely be more efficient than Peter’s more analytical style. Boomstick: I guess you could say Luffy really crushed the competition. Wiz: The winner is Monkey D. Luffy. luffy win.png Next Time Category:Tewn Lonk Category:Marvel Vs One Piece Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016